fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell
The romantic relationship between the Charmed One/Whitelighter-Witch, Paige Matthews, and the Mortal, Henry Mitchell. Their relationship began rather roughly in Season Eight of Charmed, but they worked out their differences over time and began to date. They eventually married and were shown to have two twin girls, Sabrina and Kathrine and one adopted boy, Nicolas. History |-|Charmed= Paige first met Henry when she tried to help her new charge. Henry hit him with his car and tried to stop him from escaping. Paige threatened to call the police, but Henry revealed he was the police and that Paige's charge was his parolee. Henry thought Paige was just a misplaced upper-class woman, which annoyed Paige. The two bet each other that Speed would be involved in an armed robbery that would take place later that day; Henry betting that he would, and Paige betting that he wouldn't. Although Speed almost did it, he stopped at the last minute but was stabbed as a price. Henry took Paige into custody, but Paige told him to check the blood on the knife used to stab Speed. If the blood was Speed's, then he was innocent. It was and Henry let him go but told him to thank Paige. Later, Henry reached out to Paige and gave her a baby named Ramon. He explained that he was searching for Ramon's father, but Paige had to look after him until he found him, otherwise, social services would take him. Paige realized Henry was a good guy and just wanted to help Ramon. Paige later found Ramon's father using magic, and Henry found out that Paige didn't contact Ramon's father, Ernesto, but still found him which sparked his interest. Paige has a good time while on her first lunch date with Henry. However, in the end, Henry splits the bill instead of paying for it all himself. Paige is annoyed at this and when questioned by Henry tells him that she doesn't mind splitting but on a date she thinks the guy should pay. Henry said it wasn't a date, shocking Paige. She says he called her and said could he meet her for a date. However, Henry says that he asks if she could meet him she meet for lunch at Nate's. Embarrassed Paige tries to leave, but Henry tells her he wanted it to be a date, but he was too nervous to ask. Later, Henry allows her access to the driver who hit Leo to make up for it. Later, Henry comforts Paige when she's crying over Leo being frozen. At dinner with Billie's parents, Paige leaves to meet Henry, joking about meeting her Parole Officer, not realizing the impact it would have on Billie's parents. At P3, Paige arrives late but is annoyed to find out that Henry is a no-show. Henry arrives at the manor and apologizes for not coming. He tells her a parolee skipped out on him. Paige tells him that he should have called and expressed her annoyance. Henry admits that he has a problem with opening up to people, but both he and Paige accuse the other of keeping secrets, bringing up how Paige found Ernesto without contacting the man himself. Later, Paige questions Henry on why he can't open up to people which he attributes to growing up in the foster care system. Paige understanding his pain, being adopted, tells him that he doesn't have to run from her and she kisses him. Paige accompanies Henry to the bank with one of his parolees Nick. Nick is denied the loan which causes him to try a robbery. Paige, Henry and Billie are stuck in the robbery and try to calm Nick down. In the midst of it all, another cop tries to shoot at Nick, Henry takes the bullet not wanting his friend to die. Paige tries to convince Nick to let Henry live by taking him to the hospital. However, a demon takes over his body and doesn't let her. Paige realizing how much she loves Henry and doesn't want him to die, she taps into her healing power and saves him. Later, Billie tells this to Piper and Phoebe who realize that Paige must truly love Henry. Paige decides its time to tell Henry the big secret. However, as she calls him she realizes he is not having a great day, Paige calls in some of her magical creature friends in order to turn his day around. Paige conjures a fairy and asks if she could return all of Henry's lost belongings. Henry calls and tells the good news to Paige, but says he can't make it as he has to write letters of recommendations which do not come easily to him. Paige conjures a muse to help him. Henry manages to write the letters as well as a love letter for Paige. Although, his GPS on his parolee's breaks down meaning he won't make the dinner. Paige calls in the leprechaun Andrew O'Brien to give Henry some luck. Paige cannot meet him at the station as she is kidnapped, but her demon replacement sends the annoyed leprechaun back to Henry to help him. He gives Henry lots of luck, which causes other cops to find and bring in Henry's other Parolees. Then Henry wins $10,000. At dinner, Paige admits to Henry that she is a witch by using her photokinesis to put on a light show. She tells him she was responsible for the great day and recommends he donates the money he won to charity to avoid personal gain consequences. When he appears to be scared and afraid Paige looks to the ground and tells him he can leave, but Henry reassuringly tells her that he loves her for who she is. Paige tries to explain to Henry why she doesn't help with non-magical problems. She tells him it's not that simple but he doesn't understand. While under the influence of a spell, she orbs him all over and shows him the world. However, she also drops him off the Golden Gate Bridge, scaring him. In the end, after she stops the end of the Zodiacs, he realizes that what she does is greatly helping the world. Sir Simon Marks shows up just as Henry and Paige consider the consequences of him being around dangerous magic. Marks tells Paige they are destined to be together, but she says she loves Henry. Thinking at first he is an immortal, Mark is impressed but laughs when he realizes he is a mere mortal. He goes to Henry and tells him that he and Paige are to be wed. Henry tells him Paige is his, so Marks challenges him to a duel. As Marks has magic, Henry fairs badly against him. However, when Paige arrives, Henry reveals all the little things he knows about her and that he loves her while Marks only wants a trophy witch. Paige says she loves Henry and ceasing the opportunity, Henry hits Mark who Paige then orbs "across the pond". Henry asks Paige to orb them to Golden Gate Bridge, which Henry says is "their spot". While there, Henry gets down on one knee and proposes, Paige accepts. Paige has moved in with Henry, but she starts to doubt her marriage to him and is not excited about ring shopping or the wedding itself. Henry and Paige begin to fight about every little thing. When the Triad attacks, Paige calls off the engagement party and a reluctant Henry agrees. However, he becomes very worried when Paige explains she may not return. When she survives, she decides to turn the engagement into a wedding. Henry is also ready and they get married at the manor, thanks to Piper and a little magic. Paige conjures a wedding dress and they marry. Paige goes on her honeymoon with Henry. Her sisters' gift is a honeymoon free from demons. Henry and Paige have a great time, but Paige does return home for a short time revealing she misses them a little. A few weeks later, Paige begins to feel repressed by Henry. She turns to Coop for help, who puts her inside Henry's head. Shocked that she is having problems, he questions her. Henry tells her that she shouldn't feel repressed and Paige realizes he is right. When Billie turns against the Charmed Ones. Henry uses Paige's powers to call for the potion. Though successful, Billie immediately snatches it back. However, he cannot access the Power of Three and therefore, Coop expels Paige from his mind as the problem was fixed anyway. Paige is annoyed that magic is continuously taking her away from Henry and her life. When Paige doesn't return home, Henry is worried about her. He searches for her at Phoebe's condo and finds her, but Paige explains that she is fine. After everything is fixed, Paige happily settles into her new life with Henry. |-|Between Charmed and Fated= Paige and Henry have two beautiful twin girls. They name them Sabrina and Kathrine. They are born around the same year as Melinda and Prue Halliwell. During a demon hunt where a pregnant young girl was killed, Paige managed to save the baby by orbing him out. Henry is initially hesitant about bringing a child into their home due to all the constant dangers but they eventually agree after encouragement from Victor. They then adopt the baby, naming him Henry Jr. Paige discusses with Grams when she and Henry's twins Sabrina and Kat would come into their powers, but Grams says that these things don't go on schedule. When they eventually do, Sabrina accidentally set the house on fire with Molecular Acceleration, while Kat received Molecular Immobilization. Believing that magic is too dangerous, they agree to bind their powers until they are old enough to learn to control them. Things are seemingly going smoothly until demons become an issue again. Faced with the very real possibility of giving up his career to be a stay-at-home father, Henry vents to Victor about the struggles of being mortal while his wife is fighting demons instead of raising their children. Once Paige learns what happened, she is outrageous at Henry and they have an argument that takes a toll on their marriage. In the months to come, the dangerous magical situations further drive a wedge on their marriage. Henry is later offered a job in Los Angeles and wants to relocate his family there, but Paige wants to stay with her sisters, causing them to fight again. Around the time when Henry decides to stay and work things out, their absolve is thwarted once again for unknown reasons. Over the next seven months, Paige and Henry work through their relationship issues and become a solid couple. They live happily raising their children, Henry still looking after his parolees and Paige helping the next generation of witches and future Whitelighters come into their own and later pass on her knowledge. |-|Fated= Timeline First Relationships Themes and Symbols Quotes :Henry: You know how beautiful your eyes are when you're angry? :Paige: Are you trying to charm me? :-- Paige and Henry bicker ---- :Henry: You have a great smile. :Paige: Thank you. So do you. :Henry: Thank you. :-- Paige and Henry on their first date ---- :Paige: So, I have a great smile? :Henry: Yeah, you do. :-- Paige and Henry ---- :Paige: Just so you know, you don't have to run from me. :-- Paige to Henry ---- :Paige: Do you believe in magic? :Henry: I don't know, why? :Paige: I think it's time you did. I'm a witch, I have powers. I'm not the kind of witch that rides around on a broomstick or the hat. I use my powers for good. I help people... And this is not going well, and I can see how completely scared off you are from me. So, the doors right there and it won't hurt my feelings. :Henry: Paige, look at me. I'm not afraid. :-- Paige tells Henry she's a witch ---- :Henry: You don’t know anything about her. Where is she ticklish? The third toe left foot. Right below the neck. Did you know she only salts popcorn on the right side, never on the left? And every time she watches The Wizard of Oz, she cries. Every time, did you know that? I care about Paige. I love her. :Paige: And I love him. :-- Paige and Henry ---- :Henry: Paige, I want you to stay the woman that you are. I fell in love with the woman that you are. But at the same time, I think we can make each other stronger. :Paige: I'm sorry I snapped at you. :Henry: I'm sorry too, my little baby, baby, baby... :-- Henry reassuring Paige ---- :Henry: You look beautiful. :Paige: And you look very handsome. :-- Paige and Henry on their wedding day ---- Notes and Trivia * Paige's love for Henry is what triggered her ability heal. This resulted in her saving his life when he was shot. * They have some parallels. ** Both grew up without knowing their biological parents. ** Both experienced the adoption system, although in different ways. ** Both viewed their first magically-inflicted wounds as battle scars and didn't want to heal for that reason. ** Both help people in need, Paige as a Whitelighter-Witch, and Henry as a Parole Officer for the San Francisco Police Department. * He proposed to her on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Category:Fated Category:Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship